The present invention relates to an optical fiber connector for connecting optical fiber contacts.
Numerous methods have been proposed in the prior art for terminating optical fibers to fiber contacts and interconnecting such contacts. In severe environments where relatively wide temperatures ranges can be expected, such as in aerospace, geophysical or industrial applications, fiber optics has not seen extensive use because the cable and connectors are not adapted for these environments. Moreover, the fiber contacts are not designed to be led through conduits.